Pups And The Time Machine
This story is in present generation. Hope you all enjoy! PUPS AND THE TIME MACHINE Our story opens at the lookout on a cool fall evening. The pups, Ryder and Katie have been watching a movie in the TV room. After the movie ends, Ryder and Katie say their good-byes and the pups head to their pup houses for bed. During the night, we go inside Rocky's pup house where he is dreaming. The next morning, Rocky wakes up ahead of the others and transforms his pup house into the recycle truck. He drives off and heads over to his workshop that Ryder has built for him. He opens the back of his truck and starts taking stuff out and takes it inside the workshop. A while later, the pups wake up and find Rocky and his truck gone. Chase goes inside the lookout to find Ryder. "Ryder, did you send Rocky on a mission?" Chase asks. Ryder replies he didn't and goes to the periscope. The periscope comes down and Ryder scans the area. "There he is" Ryder says as he sees Rocky's truck. Ryder tells Chase that Rocky is at his workshop. "Thanks Ryder" Chase says as he heads down the elevator to tell the other pups. After breakfast, Ryder walks over to the workshop and finds Rocky busily working. "Hey Rocky, what are you building?" Ryder asks. Rocky stands next to the big box and proudly announces that he's building a time machine. Ryder is surprised by the answer and asks why he's building it. Rocky explains that in the movie they watched, the hero uses a time machine to save his family from impending disaster. "Rocky, that was just a movie" Ryder tells the pup. "Nothing like that could happen here" he adds. Rocky though is convinced that he can save Ryder and the pups by building it. "OK Rocky, just don't get your hopes up too much" Ryder says as he leaves the workshop. Days roll by and Rocky is still in his workshop. Finally, he comes out and announces to Ryder and the pups that the time machine is finished and he's ready to test it. The other pups snicker as the thought of Rocky going into the box and coming out because nothing happens. Rocky announces he will test it in the morning and asks everyone not to go near the machine. Ryder and the pups assure Rocky that they won't go near the machine and he closes the door. After dinner, the pups head to bed. Inside his pup house, Rocky is thinking about where he wants to go in time. After a few minutes, he drifts off into a deep sleep. A couple of hours later, Marshall is seen sleepwalking towards the workshop. Marshall goes inside and starts to enter the time machine, which is set for five years in the future. As he enters the machine, lights start flashing on and off and bells start ringing. Back at the pup houses, Rocky is awakened by the sound of bells. "Someone's in my workshop" Rocky says as he goes outside and runs towards the building. He goes inside and sees Marshall's tail going into the box. "MARSHALL!!" Rocky yells as he follows him into the machine. TO BE CONTINUED Ladsone